Who says Christmas wishes don't come true?
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: For Kisshu's sake (and theirs!) Pai and Taruto help Kish get his Christmas wish
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Okay, well I know it's already Christmas Eve but I really wanted to get a Christmas story out. I had complete writers block when it came to a Christmas story but last night I woke up in the middle of the night and I had an idea (weird, I know) but better late than never so enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

It was almost Christmas and the aliens had nothing to do. They had already planned their next attack and until then, they were just waiting. Usually, the aliens would be happy to get a break but with Kisshu doing nothing but moping around the ship, Pai and Taruto were practically dying for a reason to go work on something. Kisshu would usually lock himself up in his room and refuse to come out but this time was different. He would mope around the ship and if Pai or Taruto was around then he would intentionally go mess with them; if he wasn't happy then everyone would have hell. The whole week Kisshu had been a walking terror and the closer to Christmas they got, the worse he got. It was the night of Christmas Eve and they could barely handle it. No matter how much Pai tried to discipline him, nothing worked. Finally at their wits end they decided to intervene on Kisshu's affairs. You see, Kisshu was in such a bad mood because he knew he couldn't have the one thing he wanted for Christmas, Ichigo. Instead she would be with that awful tree hugger. The only thing that would make him feel better and stop his rein of terror was getting his Christmas wish and for their own sake, Pai and Taruto were going to make sure he did.

**A.N. **I know it was really short but I didn't like the way the story flowed as one big chapter. The next one should be up soon. I have to make a few adjustments but it'pretty much done so yeah, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas morning and Kisshu was absolutely unbearable. Taruto was sitting at the table eating cereal when Kisshu walked over and flipped the bowl up so that the cereal spilt all over Tart.  
Tart jumped up with a yell and teleported to his room. Kisshu just smirked and stalked off.  
Taruto was cleaning himself off with a towel when Pai teleported in.  
"Kisshu?" He asked with a raise brow.  
"Yes! He flipped my cereal on me for no reason!"  
"We have to do something." Pai thought out loud to himself.  
"What can we do!? The only thing that will make Kisshu stop is that hag he's obsessed with and we all know that'll never happen."  
"Unless we make it happen."  
"Huh?" Tart paused and looked at Pai.  
"Maybe we can convince her." Pai said reasonably.  
"And how are we going to do that?" Tart crossed his arms and looked at Pai.  
We'll just go talk to her."  
"And when that doesn't work?" Tart questioned.  
"We kidnap her."  
"Good plan Pai, let's go" Tart said before teleporting off.  
Ichigo looked up from her bed with a slightly alarmed look on her face.  
"Alien alert, alien alert"  
Pai cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortable before beginning.  
"We've merely came to talk. No harm is intended."  
"Okay?" Ichigo replied with obvious confusion in her voice.  
"You're probably wondering what this is about" he paused "well it's about Kish."  
Ichigo let out a groan but Pai just ignored it and kept talking, "he's been very...upset lately. You see his Christmas wish is for you to finally become his. We came here because we were hoping that you'd at least give him a chance."  
Ichigo was at a loss of words.  
"Wait...why would you guys want me with Kish? Wouldn't you want us to not be together? I mean, we are enemies after all."  
"It's better than Kisshu moping around the ship all day and giving everyone else hell" Tart interjected.  
"Kisshu doesn't always show his feeling in the best way but he really does care. We just are asking you give him a chance."  
"I highly doubt Masaya would like that." Ichigo raised a brow.  
"Look, Kisshu's going to notice we left if we don't get back soon so I'll be breif. Kisshu loves you and I'm sure you can see how having the person you love hate you would be upsetting. He has never had feeling for another girl let alone love another girl, besides you of course. All we ask is that you give him a chance. "  
There was a pause and then Taruto spoke.  
"Kisshu's had a really hard life and this would mean everything to him."  
Ichigo bit her bottom lip. She felt really bad saying no but she already had Masaya.  
"I'm sorry but I already have Masaya."  
Pai and Tart just turned their heads to look at each other.  
"Kidnap time?" Tart asked.  
"Kidnap time." Pai answered back.  
Within a fragment of a second she was slung over Pai's shoulder and being teleported.  
As soon as they teleported Pai put her on the ground.  
"What the hell!?" Ichigo screamed  
"Please quiet down, Mew Ichigo. Kish might hear you" Pai told her.  
"What happened to only talking!?" Ichigo hissed quietly.  
"Well we wouldn't have had to kidnap you if you would have just gone with it. We tried talking but you still wanted to be difficult" Tart chimed in.  
"I wanted to be difficult!? " Ichigo was shocked and appalled.  
"Please settle down Mew Ichigo."  
Ichigo reluctantly crossed her arms and shut her mouth.  
"Look just go talk to him. If you want to leave after that then fine but just give him a chance."  
She looked at Pai, "so as soon as I want to leave you'll take me?"  
"Yes" Pai responded.  
She sighed , "Fine. Where is he?"  
"Out this door, first room to the left." Pai told her.  
Without a word she walked out the door and headed for Kisshu's room. When she got there she lightly nocked on the door.  
"Go away!" a voice yelled from the other side.  
'Yep, definitely Kisshu' She thought to herself.  
"I guess if you don't want to talk to me I can just leave" she called back almost playfully.  
Within a second, the door was flung open. Kisshu stood there looking at Ichigo in disbelief and Ichigo stared back.  
"Sooo...are you going to let me in or?"  
He turned away disgustedly and walked over to his bed. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how bad he looked. His hair was a mess as where his clothes. He probably hadn't showered in days.  
"Why are you here?" Kisshu let out a growl.  
Ichigo was at a loss for words.  
"Did Pai and Tart put you up to this?"  
"Kisshu, why are you so mad!?"  
"If you came here because of them you can just leave. I don't need your pity nor do I want it" He spat out.  
"Kisshu, I-"  
He cut her off.  
"We both know that you would be nice today and then once you leave everything will go back to normal. You'll go back to your treehugger and think it's okay because you a gave me a chance but in all actuality you never gave me a chance at all. You just were humoring me because Pai and Taruto forced you to and then you'll tell them you tried but just didn't feel it." He spat bitterly.  
Ichigo had no words. He was absolutely right. That was her plan...it was. But after seeing him she couldn't help but feel bad; Like it was somehow her fault. She wanted to make up for it. She had to.  
She took a few steps towards Kisshu, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. By this time tears had begun to flow down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Kisshu" She let out a low whisper. "I never realized how much I hurt you.  
His anger subsided and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and his chin rested on the top of her head. He closed his eyes peacefully and breathed in her scent.  
"So what did bring you here?"  
"Well you see, Pai and Tart really did bring me here...but I want to be here. I feel really bad for everything I put you through...I want to make it up to you."  
"So...you'll be mine?"  
She paused for a second, "well that's your Christmas wish isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well then I guess I'm yours" she looked up and smiled at him.  
Hi smiled back incredulously.  
They continued to smile at each other and then suddenly her smiled widened and she leaned into to kiss him. At first Kisshu was surprised but after a second he snapped out of it and kissed her back. The kiss lasted a few seconds and then finally braking it Ichigo rested her head back on his chest.  
"Merry Christmas Kish"  
"Merry Christmas Koneko-chan."

A.N. Okay, it's done. I think it could have ended better but I wanted to get it out before Christmas. I hope it wasn't too bad, thanks for reading, please review, Merry Christmas, and all that good stuff, bye :)


End file.
